


О пользе женатых докторов

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Silk Stocking (2004)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан по фильму "Шерлок Холмс и Дело о шёлковом чулке".</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе женатых докторов

**Author's Note:**

> Создатели фильма использовали множество скрытых цитат из канона, в том числе они извлекли на свет божий вторую жену доктора Уотсона, которая упоминается в записках, относящихся к 1903 году.

Эскулап женился! Аллилуйя!   
Конечно, я должен быть к нему снисходителен, лоялен. Нельзя так злорадствовать по случаю чужого счастья. Выражусь деликатнее: доктор Уотсон женился и уехал со своей американкой в свадебное путешествие.   
Когда до меня дошли слухи о свадьбе, я возликовал.   
Эту дамочку я встречал мимоходом во время расследования дела о близнецах, и мне говорили, что она последовательница модного психиатра из Вены. Одним словом, эта мисс Ванделёр копалась в человеческих мозгах. И она называла Холмса по имени – Шерлок. Типичная американская фамильярность. Он, впрочем, называл её Дженни.   
Почему я был так рад женитьбе Уотсона? Потому что, пока он продолжал крутиться вокруг Холмса, я оставался для того пустым местом.   
С точки зрения Шерлока Холмса, инспектор Лестрейд – полезный человек. Он всегда предложит интересное дело, то есть такое, с которым сам не может справиться. Он всегда готов поделиться полицейскими новостями и сплетнями, не чинит препятствий в расследовании и вообще покладист, и даже иногда послушен.   
С точки зрения своих коллег, я славный малый: не прочь пропустить кружечку при случае, готов поддержать компанию, к младшим чинам внимателен, констеблями не понукаю. И вообще служить под моим началом – это редкая удача.   
Что я думаю о себе сам? Я далеко не дурак, каким меня выставил эскулап в своих рассказиках. У меня прекрасный послужной список, в Ярде меня ценят и уважают, начальство считается с моим мнением. Я могу гордиться своей карьерой и своей жизнью, и тем, что поднялся по служебной лестнице из самых низов. Я не джентльмен – ни по рождению, ни по образованию, ни по воспитанию. Вот молодёжь любит пустить пыль в глаза: что Макдональд, что Хопкинс. Да только всё это наносное. Они славные парни. Наши люди, надёжные. Хочется им подняться повыше, почувствовать себя немного стоящими над той грязью, откуда мы достаём и приносим жрецу с Бейкер-стрит жемчужины? Пусть. Дольше продержатся и не сломаются.   
Мы с Холмсом имеем одну общую особенность: мы, грубо говоря, охочи до себе подобных.   
Да, мне приходится быть осторожным – уж я-то законы знаю, как никто. Зато и всегда знаю, как безопаснее их обойти. На службе я никогда отношений не заводил ни с кем. О парнях своих я забочусь как старший товарищ и наставник. Если случается обратить внимание, как на Джонсоне ловко сидит мундир, или какие густые ресницы у Бойла, так я всегда могу отвлечься и занять воображение, которого (тут и доктор, и Холмс солидарны во мнении), у меня нет. В одном могу согласиться: с некоторых пор моё воображение слишком однообразно. Слишком.   
Холмса я знаю уже давно. И уже лет пятнадцать мне кажется, что он не меняется внешне. Это иллюзия, конечно. Просто он чертовски красиво достиг зрелости и собирается потом чертовски красиво стареть. Описывать некоторые вещи я не мастер, но порой я забываюсь в присутствии Холмса. Он скажет что-то, или повернётся как-то, или закурит, чуть наклонив голову набок, а я думаю: «Так бы и смотрел на тебя, так бы и смотрел!»   
Иногда, когда Холмс смеётся, передо мной опять стоит, как живой, тот тощий юнец, который своими насмешками не давал мне житья.   
Но смеётся он редко, улыбается тоже редко. Чаще всего улыбается он в присутствии доктора Уотсона – одними губами. Когда, овдовев, Уотсон опять перебрался на старую квартиру, Холмс порой просто неприлично сиял от счастья. Думаете, Уотсон это заметил? Чёрта с два. Я заметил. Уж когда мужчина по уши влюбится в другого мужчину, я это вижу, ещё как вижу. Только вот тот, другой, уже много лет ничего не замечает – святая простота какая-то. Я вот думаю грешным делом, а его американка, если уж она тот самый психоаналитик, она догадалась или нет?   
Не знаю, зачем я пришёл на Бейкер-стрит, лишь только доктор отчалил в Швейцарию.  Наверное, убедиться, что с Холмсом всё в порядке.   
Он меня принял – он очень редко отказывал мне в «аудиенции». Как всегда элегантный, чисто выбритый, причёсанный. Вот только под глазами у него были синяки, а морщины на лбу стали заметнее.   
Холмс считает, что я не умею делать выводов из того, что вижу. Это не так. Только войдя в гостиную, я тут же обратил внимание, что в ней прибрано. Никаких разбросанных газет – они были сложены аккуратной стопкой, но на стопке этой скопилась пыль.   
\- Вы куда-то уезжали? – спросил я.   
\- Ха! Браво, инспектор! – мой логический вывод позабавил Холмса, и он даже оживился слегка.   
Пожал мне руку, усадил в кресло и предложил бренди.   
\- Вы правы: у меня было небольшое дело в Ковентри.   
\- Что-то стоящее? – спросил я, принимая бокал.   
\- Простенькое. Вернулся через день.   
Вернулся и больше ничем не занимался. Настолько, что даже не устроил в комнате любимый беспорядок?   
\- А вы не приболели после поездки? – поинтересовался я.   
\- С чего вы взяли?   
\- Пыль появилась, а порядок остался.   
\- Лестрейд! Вы меня просто поражаете сегодня!   
Его оживлённость меня не порадовала. Нет, совсем не порадовала. И круги под глазами, и пыль на убранных вещах – всё это складывалось в одну очень грустную картину.   
\- Выходит, вы развлекались всю неделю?   
\- Не понял.   
\- Кокаин.   
\- Лестрейд! – он поморщился. – Вот только вы не учите меня! Мне хватало Уотсона!   
\- Нет, вы мне скажите, Холмс: неужели так необходимо загонять себя раньше времени в могилу? – я даже «мистера» пропустил от волнения.   
\- Да вам-то какое дело?! До вашей пенсии меня хватит, не волнуйтесь!   
\- Ну, знаете ли! – прогрохотал я, вскочив на ноги.   
Он не рассердился. Вяло улыбнулся и махнул мне рукой, чтобы я сел.   
\- Я знаю, - сказал он чуть мягче. – И больше, чем вы думаете, Лестрейд. И вы тоже знаете обо мне кое-что. И мы оба в определённом смысле порядочные люди, так что можем поговорить откровенно. Спасибо, что вы беспокоитесь обо мне.   
\- Я не просто беспокоюсь, - буркнул я, садясь в кресло.   
\- Полноте, дорогой инспектор. Это блажь. Но порой и блажь человек нашего склада позволить себе не может.   
\- Это не большая блажь, чем ваше отношение к доктору Уотсону. То-то вы чуть не траур надели.   
Он слабо улыбнулся.   
\- Вот за это я сам могу назвать себя идиотом, Лестрейд. – Он закурил сигарету. – А забавный у нас с вами разговор. Думаю, если бы Уотсон до сих пор не женился, вы бы не решились на него, верно?   
Я только кивнул.   
\- Лестрейд, раз уж вы поразили меня сегодня чудесами дедукции, я, пожалуй, буду откровенен с вами ещё кое в чём. Если бы я отводил в своей жизни чувственным удовольствиям хоть какое-то значимое место, то я бы, конечно, предпочитал мужчин. Однако я никогда не любил доктора Уотсона иначе, чем просто друга. Но он единственный близкий мне человек, и, разумеется, я скучаю по нему.   
\- То есть он не в вашем вкусе как мужчина?   
\- В теории – да. Скорее уж вы в моём вкусе.   
Я чуть не проглотил сигарету. У меня мелькнула мысль, что Холмс надо мной уже откровенно издевается. И хотя выражение его лица было вполне добродушное, но кто же его знает? Он слишком хороший актёр.   
\- Правда? – я тоже решил поиграть. – Не знал, что хорьки в вашем вкусе.   
Холмс рассмеялся.   
\- Вы тоже читаете рассказы Уотсона? Но, заметьте, что теперь он сравнивает вас чаще с бульдогом.   
\- Да вы вообще, Холмс, - вечная гончая, - парировал я.   
Судя по тому, как он весело смеялся, совсем недавно он себе поднял настроение с помощью ампулы и иглы – я ещё раз утвердился в своей мысли.   
\- Вот насчёт «в вашем вкусе» позвольте мне всё-таки не поверить. Даже в теории, - сказал я.   
Да-да, меня подцепили на крючок.   
\- Почему же? В теории мне бы могли нравиться мужчины сильные, решительные, даже в чём-то грубоватые.   
На такое я даже не нашёл, что ответить.   
\- А вы всё время говорите о теории. Могу ли я спросить: не считаете ли вы сношение вообще чем-то… неправильным?   
\- Помилуйте, Лестрейд. Нет, конечно.   
\- В наше время, разумеется, очень легко быть потаскуном и бабником, но крайне сложно, будучи порядочным, любить свой пол. И всё же – ведь при желании можно найти безопасный вариант.   
\- Конечно, Лестрейд. Но вы правильно сказали – при желании. Дело не общественном мнении, не в уложении о наказаниях. Просто близость с кем-то, даже пусть это будет лишь по взаимному согласию и в целях обезопасить себя, всё равно порождает привязанность. А все связи рано или поздно рвутся. И это больно.   
\- Получается, что вы боитесь боли?   
\- Да.   
\- Настолько?   
Он только улыбнулся.   
\- Неужто так обожглись однажды? – осторожно спросил я.   
Холмс сделал наигранно небрежный жест правой рукой, держащей бокал.   
\- А вам не страшно мне всё это рассказывать? В смысле делиться в какой-то мере?   
\- Страшно, - ответил он спокойно.   
\- А себя губить – не так страшно? – Я поспешил уточнить, потому что глаза Холмса уже гневно засверкали. – Подобных нам и так ведь ожидает одинокая старость, к примеру, и мы вынуждены жить с оглядкой.   
Он успокоился, и я продолжил:   
\- Вот доктор Уотсон наверняка бы сказал, что в теории опасно даже дышать – в воздухе-то чего только нет? Там же эти - микробы, - рассмеялся я.   
Холмс усмехнулся.   
\- Должен признать, что есть вещи, где логика не помогает, Лестрейд. И наши страхи оказываются нас сильнее. Наверное, я душевно ленив, не буду спорить: мне легче обойти проблему, касающуюся меня лично, чем пытаться её решить. И ведь это только прибавит сложностей. Так что легче и обойти, и обойтись без чего-то. Но я должен признать, что я не жалею о нашем разговоре. Возможно. Возможно, - повторил он, подняв палец, - он был и полезен.   
Он помолчал, поставил бокал на столик, затушил сигарету, и прибавил:   
\- Так что приходите ещё. Просто так, без всякого повода. Если, конечно, ваш интерес к моей персоне не ограничивается только желанием… вдохнуть побольше микробов, - он усмехнулся и протянул мне руку.   
Аудиенция, так сказать, подошла к концу.   
Я встал, пожал Холмсу руку и покинул его квартиру.   
Что ж, я воспользовался приглашением и стал заходить по вечерам, пытаясь держать себя в рамках разумного. Главным образом разговоры наши касались работы, хотя иногда на Холмса находил стих, и он начинал рассуждать на отвлечённые темы. Он прекрасно знал, что я ничего не смыслю ни в музыке, ни в живописи, но иногда забывался, начинал говорить со мной и о том, и о другом. На скрипке играл как-то. Для меня-то. Кажется, ему был необходим не собеседник, а просто внимательный слушатель. Но мне было интересно то, что он рассказывал, и не было трудно слушать его. Я даже посетил Национальную галерею, о чём  сообщил Холмсу при первом удобном случае. Расспрашивал его о художниках, которые мне понравились. Помню, что Холмса очень позабавило моё замечание, что даму с картины Гейнсборо – ту, что рядом с мужем на фоне сельского пейзажа, - я бы стал подозревать, как минимум, в убийстве только за выражение её лица.   
Вскоре вернулся из свадебного путешествия эскулап, и я боялся, что стану ненужным и лишним, но Холмс всё равно принимал меня так же радушно. Я старался не пересекаться с Уотсоном лишний раз. Виделся с ним только во время совместных расследований.   
Доктор был отнюдь не простак, и я не хотел, чтобы он что-то заметил и стал бы расспрашивать Холмса обо мне. Но он всё равно узнал.   
\- Уотсон интересовался, почему вы его избегаете? – сказал мне как-то вечером Холмс. – Могу я вас попросить не делать этого? Для себя попросить, - прибавил он тише.   
\- Разумеется, Холмс, - ответил я.   
Я ведь понимал, что буду вечным номером вторым, но мне всё равно было больно.   
Хотя, конечно, Холмсу только не хватало, чтобы эскулап стал его ревновать, пусть и по-дружески.   
\- Простите меня, Лестрейд, - вдруг сказал он.   
\- Ну, да что вы, Холмс! Не за что извиняться.   
Теперь мы иногда вечерами оказывались в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит втроём. Должен сказать, что доктор Уотсон – хороший человек, даже приятный человек. Я изображал всем своим видом добродушие, хотя во мне всё переворачивалось всякий раз, когда Холмс говорил: «мой дорогой Уотсон», «мой дорогой друг». Но я терпел.   
Лето выдалось, как в прошлом году, когда случилось дело с близнецами. Стоял ужасный туман – в тёплую погоду вообще дышать было нечем. В окнах даже днём горел свет, если так можно назвать мутные пятна за стёклами.   
Холмс оказывал мне помощь в деле об ограблении банка.   
Мы как раз заканчивали осмотр квартиры одного из подозреваемых. У дверей стояли констебли, мы же хозяйничали в гостиной. Противное было дело – как сейчас помню: даже Холмс не мог почти ни за что зацепиться, и он был недоволен собой. Эскулапа рядом не было, так что всё раздражение изливалось на меня.   
\- Будьте добры, подойдите сюда, инспектор, - позвал он меня из спальни.   
Я подумал, что он что-то обнаружил, и поспешил на зов.   
Холмс закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.   
\- Что случилось? – спросил я, удивлённый таким его поступком.   
\- У меня будет странная просьба, - сказал он, - поцелуйте меня.   
«Сейчас?!»   
Но, конечно, я не сказал это. Я наклонил его голову и поцеловал в губы – наверное, не так, как бы мне мечталось, но поцеловал. Увы, я даже прочувствовать ничего не сумел толком, благодаря бобби, стоящим за дверьми.   
Холмс ничего не сказал, когда я отодвинулся. Стоял и как будто к чему-то прислушивался.   
\- Страшно? – спросил я, опустив взгляд.   
\- Нет.   
Я поднял голову. Он смотрел на меня и загадочно улыбался.  
  
***  
  
Вот кто бы мог подумать… Нет, не так… Не мастер я складывать слова – даже мысленно. Мысли у меня какие-то всё  бессловесные – импульсивные.   
Мужчина чуть больше сорока, красивый, умный, образованный, из хорошей семьи – не мне чета. И такой… телок – не подберу другого слова. Не будь это Холмс, я бы его пожалел, убогого, осчастливил, и только меня и видели. Но меня угораздило в него влюбиться, как мальчишке, так что кто из нас больший телок – это ещё как посмотреть.   
Он рушил все мои представления о том, как надо. Как вообще всё должно происходить. Если бы он был молод, желторот, в том, что я ходил вокруг него кругами, продвигался мелкими шажками – в этом был бы определённый азарт. Но пытаться захомутать солидного мужика, которому, по его словам, физическая близость совсем не нужна, для этого надо совсем потерять голову. Вот любови у меня раньше как-то не случались. И я совершенно не знал, что делать.   
Целоваться ему понравилось, и  он очень скоро достиг в этом деле таких успехов, что я опасался, не образуется ли у меня в кармане дырка, как у сопливого мальчишки. А Холмс всё любопытствовал. Любопытствовал – и распалялся, судя по тому, что он стал пускать в ход руки, когда мы целовались. Раньше я всё больше заходил с новостями и сплетнями, чтобы лишний раз его увидеть, а теперь на закуску было это. Я всё мечтал прийти рано утром, чтобы застать Холмса не застёгнутого на все пуговицы, а в сорочке и халате. Вытащить его из постели, такого тёплого и беззащитного. Но я всю жизнь старался держаться приличий – в юности в меня их не вбили, так положение стало обязывать. И  приходил я по вечерам, весь такой примерный и покладистый. Ему нравилось со мной разговаривать, так что я иногда забывал о своей навязчивой идее сорвать с Холмса галстук и расстегнуть ему воротничок, и вообще привести его щеголеватый костюм в беспорядок.   
Случались и паузы: моя работа, его работа, доктор рядом в качестве мальчика на побегушках и смотрящего в рот. Тут я преувеличиваю, конечно. В рот он теперь смотрел всё больше своей американке.   
Как-то возникла необходимость сунуться в опиумную курильню. Обычно мы их не трогаем – всё-таки торговля этой гадостью является известной долей государственных доходов. И если эти узкоглазые ребятишки ведут себя прилично, клиентов не обижают, всякую шушеру у себя не плодят, то и нам туда соваться нет смысла. В общем,  прибыл я с тремя парнями, с кем надо встретился, хозяина припугнул, и  решил пройтись по залу, если этот китайский сарай так можно назвать, чтобы закрепить внушение. Принадлежала курильня узкоглазой старушенции, она крупно проштрафилась, так что своих бонз должна была бояться ещё больше. Прошёлся я по помещению, полюбовался на бедолаг, которые валялись на топчанах и уже не помнили, как их мать зовут. Смотрю – занавесочка. Номер люкс, значит. Старуха лепетала что-то, половину слов я не мог разобрать, но общий смысл понял, что она умоляет меня не соваться туда и не тревожить особого клиента.   
\- Да ты не хлопочи, я только загляну.   
Отодвинул занавеску и посмотрел в щёлку. Да чтобы у меня глаза полопались! Он ещё и опиум курит! Это ж какое надо иметь здоровье!   
Лежал такой красивый, закинув руку за голову, воротничок был расстёгнут. Лицо даже в полумраке казалось совершенно белым, едва ли не белее сорочки,  так что я сначала перепугался, но потом заметил, что он дышит.   
Парней я отправил, а сам остался. Китаянке сказал, что это мой друг, и расспросил, часто ли Холмс в эту дыру наведывается. Оказалось, что редко. Так, уже не всё так плохо.   
Сел я на топчан рядом, побудил – то есть похлопал его по щекам, так что они порозовели. Рука у меня в общем-то довольно тяжёлая. Холмс продрал глаза, посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. Совсем, бедный, ничего не соображал.   
\- Ах, Джордж! – говорит.   
Как я его тогда костерил! Он на что уж мастер прикидываться кем угодно, даже портовым нищим, но и то, наверное, таких слов не слышал.   
Кое-как я Холмса оттуда выволок, нашёл кэб и повёз домой. В клетушке этой особо не развернёшься – он всё норовил мне упасть на руки. А у меня руки уже чесались, ох, как чесались!   
Хозяйка его своего жильца раньше таким красивым не видела. Курильщики-то в притонах валяются сутками, а уж когда очухаются, только тогда отправляются домой. Поэтому миссис Хадсон перепугалась, когда я затащил Холмса в переднюю, и подумала сначала, что он ранен. Сошлись на том, что он пьян. Такая версия её устроила.  Каждый уважающий себя мужчина хоть раз в жизни должен надраться, дело вполне житейское. Бедная старушка спросила, не послать ли ей за доктором Уотсоном.   
\- Без него обойдусь, - отрезал я и поволок Холмса на второй этаж.  
Сгрузив моего красавчика на кушетку у окна,  еле отдышался. Всё-таки я уже далеко не мальчик, а Холмс в полубессознательном состоянии был довольно тяжёл. Старушку я отправил за нюхательной солью, но она принесла нашатырь, что ещё лучше.   
\- Мамаша, вы только не волнуйтесь, - брякнул я.  
\- Какая я вам мамаша, инспектор?!  
\- Простите, миссис Хадсон, вырвалось. Сами понимаете, я в таком же шоке, что и вы.   
\- От него как-то странно пахнет. Он точно пьян?  
Вот ещё, и эта туда же – выводы делать. Спровадив миссис Хадсон и предупредив, что останусь ночевать тут, я смочил ватку нашатырём и сунул Холмсу под нос.   
\- Какого?! – буркнул он, открывая глаза.   
Пришлось повторить. Он осмотрелся и понял, что дома.   
\- Ну, и зачем было тащить меня сюда? Со мной бы ничего там не случилось. Место уже проверенное.  
Вся эта речь заняла у него довольно много времени. Я терпеливо  дослушал и отвесил ему оплеуху.   
\- Вот какого дьявола ты там околачиваешься?! Ты что, мать твою, - совсем мозги растерял? Идиот! – зарычал я и отвесил ещё одну оплеуху с другой стороны, для симметрии.   
\- Да пошёл ты!   
Я схватил Холмса за грудки, приподнял и стал трясти, как куклу.  
\- Ты сволочь, ты такая сволочь! Тебе на всех насрать!   
Голова у него моталась туда-сюда. Взять бы и размозжить об стену – может там и мозгов-то совсем не осталось уже.   
\- Зачем ты это с собой делаешь?! А? зачем, я тебя спрашиваю?! – надолго моей ярости не хватило, как только я увидел, что он начинает что-то соображать, насупился виновато, и все морщины на лбу разом обозначились. – Лапа ты моя! – тут я расчувствовался совсем. – Что ж ты себя не жалеешь совсем?   
Он кое-как принял вертикальное положение, но тут же уткнулся мне лбом в плечо – я так и не понял, получилось ли это случайно, или он хотел, чтобы я его обнял.   
Он не возражал, чтобы я гладил его по спине и немного покачивал в объятиях. Потом задышал уж как-то очень красноречиво, и я подумал, что будет нехорошо, если он совсем расстроится.   
\- Как, до кровати-то доберёмся? – спросил я.  
\- Оба? – усмехнулся он.  
\- Мне же тебя тащить.   
\- Это всё неправильно, - пробормотал Холмс.  
\- Что?  
\- Что ты ко мне так относишься.   
\- Это почему же неправильно? – удивился я.  
\- Потому что какой тебе от этого прок?  
\- Я считал тебя умным человеком, - усмехнулся я. – Какое разочарование!   
Он беззвучно засмеялся.  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
О, началось! Поцеловал, чего уж… И ещё раз поцеловал.  
\- Хватит, всё… а то я за себя не ручаюсь.   
\- Что так?   
\- Ты издеваешься? Я ведь тебя сейчас изнасилую.   
Холмс поднял голову и посмотрел на меня с интересом.  
\- Ты не шутишь. А, может быть, так и нужно было давно сделать? Я ведь понимаю, что совсем тебя замучил.   
\- Нет, я так не хочу.   
\- А как ты хочешь?   
У меня, кажется, кровь прилила к голове, и в ушах слегка шумело.   
\- Найти хорошее место, где нам никто не помешает. Запереться там с вечера до полудня. Я же тебя только час рассматривать буду.  
\- Да, совсем плохо, - улыбнулся он. – Но ты сделай так, Джордж.   
  
***  
Место у меня было – совершенно крошечная квартирка на первом этаже одного дома с Сохо. Дом стоял на границе, где заканчиваются приличия и начинается совсем другой город – с очень подмоченной репутацией. В комнате помешались два кресла, столик, комод и большая кровать. Всё это стояло почти впритык друг к другу. Шкафа не было. Если временные постояльцы хотят повесить одежду, так будьте любезны на плечики и на рогатую вешалку в углу. Была там и кухня, где в углу за занавеской  пряталась сидячая ванна. Зато в квартиру оснастили  ватерклозетом. Хозяйку понять было можно – ей совершенно не хотелось выносить потом за гостями горшки. Но такое дорогое новшество очень скоро окупилось. В квартире было чисто, бельё после каждых клиентов менялось, насекомых не водилось, цены держались вполне доступные, так что и клиенты там бывали только приличные. Я подумал даже, что если всё сложится, можно снять квартиру на более длительный срок, чтобы не мотаться по углам.   
Хозяйка знала, кто я такой, а поскольку я её не доил, а даже прикрывал, то и она молчала о моих шашнях и предоставляла помещение по первому требованию.   
Правда, до квартиры мы добрались нескоро. Вроде далеко не весна на дворе, а вообще разгар зимы, а постояльцы там так и шли косяком. Смешно, ей-богу, мечтать затащить наконец-то предмет своих желаний в постель, а самому таскаться с ним в Национальную галерею. Но мне там уже начинало нравиться; и потом, с Холмсом это было интересно – он столько всего мне порассказал о художниках и картинах, живо так и даже с юмором. Постояли мы и у Гейнсборо, с его злющей тёткой и слегка глуповатым на физиономию лендлордом. Холмс вспомнил моё желание упечь леди в тюрьму, и мы весело порассуждали, кого бы она могла отравить. Решили, что явно спорыньёй, благо там справа на картине созревшие колосья. Потом посетители начали коситься на нас – стоим перед шедевром и посмеиваемся, и мы перестали дурачиться и пошли смотреть на другие мои любимые картины. Только вот я не совсем понял, почему Холмс сказал, что на портрете четы Адольфини женщина нарисована уже после смерти, но при случае его расспрошу.   
Поднажав на квартирную хозяйку, я наконец-то заполучил гнёздышко и назначил Холмсу свидание. Сам приехал пораньше – проверить, всё ли там приготовлено. Я знал, что Холмс пунктуален, но всё равно нервничал, и мне казалось, что стрелки на часах заржавели и еле двигаются. В комнате было очень тепло из-за её маленьких размеров, хозяйка ещё днём протопила, да и сейчас камин горел. Я снял пиджак, галстук,  воротничок и манжеты и остался в брюках и рубашке. Холмсу я заранее сказал, чтобы он ни о чём не беспокоился, но он всё-таки притащил бутылку вина – а в этом он толк знает.   
\- Никогда тебя не видел не при полном параде, - сказал он, разматывая в прихожей шарф, а я не знал, куда эту чёртову бутылку деть, чтобы обнять его.   
Галстука на нём не было. Он снял пальто, повесил его, а потом погладил меня по голому предплечью – рукава-то я закатал.   
Он явно смущался, а я тоже был немного не в своей тарелке. Мы поцеловались и прошли в комнату. Холмс с любопытством осмотрелся. Он немного сутулился и вид у него был самый что ни на есть сконфуженный.   
\- Держу пари, ты хочешь сбежать, - сказал я, избавившись наконец от бутылки, подходя к нему и помогая снять пиджак.  
\- Нет, - рассмеялся он. – Но мне будет определённо комфортнее в горизонтальном положении. В этой комнатушке я вроде фонарного столба.   
Раздеться – это было нетрудно. Правда, кое-что выдавало, что находились мы не в клубной раздевалке и не в банях. У Холмса слегка порозовели скулы. Он улёгся на кровать, я присел рядом.   
\- Мне засекать час? – улыбнулся он.  
\- Нет, столько я не продержусь.   
Но я, правда, долго смотрел на него, поглаживал, а он привыкал к чужим прикосновениям. Он такой красивый – просто до неприличия.  И совсем уж разнежился у меня, когда я обвёл пальцем его сосок, и его губы дрогнули.   
  
***  
В процессе я мало чего соображал, и Холмс, видимо тоже. Я слегка очухался уже на кухне, когда он стоял у меня в ванне, а я обмывал его тёплой водой. Потом он, как пьяный, который вроде идёт наобум, но точно знает, куда ему надо, дошлёпал до кровати и улёгся на живот, обхватив подушку.   
Немного сбитый с толку, я лёг рядом, и тогда увидел, что лицо его довольное. Кажется, мы с ним были заняты сейчас одним и тем же – вспоминали. У меня в голове вспыхивали картинки, как при работе заедающего киноаппарата.   
Как его парнишка затвердевал под моей ладонью, и это было здорово – целовать его и чувствовать, как он всё больше возбуждается. Как он вцеплялся в подушку и сам подавался вперёд, на мои пальцы. И какой был внутри чистый-чистый – почему-то это так трогало. И при этом было его немного жалко. Как маленького. А ещё он громко стонал и запрокидывал голову, а я гладил его шею, и при этом хотелось немного сжать пальцы – совсем немного. Держать его так. Когда он кончил, он лежал и улыбался.   
Мне было потрясающе хорошо, и я слегка пыжился от гордости, потому что видел, что доставил Холмсу удовольствие. Я прикрыл его одеялом, забрался под него рукой – ладонь прямо как нарочно легла на задницу. Я погладил её и слегка похлопал. Холмс весело усмехнулся и придвинулся ближе, откровенно меня рассматривая. Он запустил пальцы в курчавые волосы у меня на груди, да так ладонь и оставил.   
Я заметил, что он был на редкость молчалив, а мне-то уж вперёд него лезть неловко было с разговорами: слишком простоватые фразы крутились в голове.   
Холмс, видимо, что-то такое прочитал у меня на лице, потому что внезапно рассмеялся.  
\- Открывай бутылку! – сказал он мне. – И у тебя есть чем перекусить?  
\- Конечно! – обрадовался я, что он прервал неловкую паузу.   
Потом мы сидели с ним у камина, сдвинув кресла, - голые, прикрытые кое-как одеялом; ели что бог в моём лице послал, ломая одновременно с двух концов французскую булку и в шутку споря, кому достанется край окорока с жирком.   
\- Ты думал, чем займёшься после отставки? – спросил меня Холмс неожиданно.  
\- Подумываю, - ответил я, - она уже не за горами. Молодёжь наступает на пятки. Я мечтаю уехать в деревню и осесть там. Не знаю, правда, хватит ли у меня сбережений на какой-никакой домишко.  
\- Ты хочешь жить в деревне? – удивился Холмс. – Но я понимаю. Лондон и меня уже утомляет.   
\- Почему? У тебя расцвет карьеры.   
\- Уже далеко не расцвет, - усмехнулся он. – И ты прав: молодёжь наступает на пятки. - Холмс потянулся за сигаретами, я чиркнул спичкой и дал ему прикурить.  
\- Мы рискуем уничтожить припасы уже сегодня, - сказал я, более чем уверенный, что он разгадает мою хитрость. Я бы не решился спросить, останется ли он со мной на ночь.   
\- Позавтракаем на Бейкер-стрит, - ответил он, ни на секунду не задумавшись, и мне захотелось его расцеловать. - Ничего не имею против, - улыбнулся он.   
Я уж точно ничего против не имел.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Холмс, отдышавшись и посмотрев на кровать. – Как-то не хочется, чтобы на ней кто-то спал, кроме нас. Но я настаиваю, чтобы ты взял меня в долю.   
\- И возьму, - ответил я серьёзно.   
Не всё пошло как по маслу. Холмс решил расстаться со своими опасными привычками, и несколько дней я провёл на Бейкер-стрит по его просьбе. Бедная старушка, наверное, была в ужасе от тех концертов, которые он закатывал, хотя я её предупредил, что возможно всякое. Уж я насмотрелся на господ-любителей, которые, попадая к нам, лишённые зелья, через пару дней готовы были маму родную продать, не говоря уже о даче показаний.   
Когда Холмсу было совсем худо, он звал меня в спальню. Он запретил сообщать Уотсону. Я, конечно, не до такой степени готов был плясать перед ним на задних  лапках и при необходимости вызвал бы эскулапа. Но всё обошлось, хотя, конечно, исстрадался бедняга. Первые дни он был зол, огрызался, мучился бессонницей, ничего не ел. Набегавшись по комнате, как по клетке, он уходил в спальню, ложился носом к стенке и лежал так неподвижно при спущенных шторах. Ключ от его лаборатории был у меня, и набор отмычек тоже, и Холмс настаивал, что если он захочет добраться до наркотика, я могу применить к нему силу.    
Потом он успокоился, совсем расклеился, стал жаловаться, что ему плохо, тоскливо, что он чувствует себя отвратительно и кажется сам себе грязным. Что ж, котёл растопили, воду нагрели, но я не решился устраивать ему ванну – он был слишком слаб. Его шатало, так что он, бедный, встал у меня чуть ли на карачки, опираясь о края ванны,  и я намылил его и окатил тёплой водой.   
Конечно, я не мог поселиться у него на квартире, и когда вернулся домой, то боялся, что он возьмётся за старое. И тут на горизонте возник Уотсон. Слов нет, он, конечно, человек разумный на редкость. Видно было, что он обиделся, но упрекать Холмса ни в чём не стал, и даже меня вежливо так поблагодарил. Этот будет молчать, жевать обиду, но отношения выяснять никогда не станет. Так что я сдал вахту, и оставалось только ждать, пока Холмс опять не призовёт к себе. Наверное, доктор  тоже неделю пожил с ним – чтобы Холмс не захандрил, я подкинул ему дельце, так они были во время расследования вместе, как в старые времена.   
Зато как же я его отлюбил, когда он поправился!  Мне особенно грели душу три вещи.   
Первая: кажется, он меня по-своему любит. При его характере вряд ли он бы так охотно и терпеливо выслушивал мои разглагольствования, не испытывай ко мне каких-то чувств. Я боялся, что он станет избегать меня, после того как я  наблюдал его не в лучшем виде, но этого не случилось.  
Вторая: хотя я иногда давал слабину – всё же не в моём возрасте иметь такого горячего любовника, Холмс  раз и навсегда пресёк мои извинения, когда я притащился однажды на квартиру чуть живой после напряжённого дня, и сказал, что он ходит сюда не только ради постельных утех.  
Третья: в деле он оставался прежним, и  поблажек мне не давал. И притом, мне посчастливилось видеть его таким, каким, кажется, даже доктору Уотсону не доводилось: смеющимся, дурачащимся, как мальчишка.   
За всеми этими событиями, не успел я оглянуться, как пролетел год, и опять наступила зима.

  
***  
Когда я очнулся в госпитале, я долго не мог понять, как тут оказался. Голова забинтована, левая нога болит. Я совершенно не помнил обстоятельств ранения.   
И палата была что-то уж слишком шикарная для простого инспектора. Отдельная. С личной сиделкой, которая, увидев, что я пошевелился и открыл глаза, тут же подошла к постели.   
\- Где я? – самая первая и вполне обычная для больного фраза, особенно если он ничего не помнит.  
\- В Челси, сэр.   
Я ощупал похудевшее лицо, не сразу сообразив, чего на нём не хватает. Ну, конечно, - мне сбрили усы.   
\- Я был опасно ранен?   
\- Огнестрельное ранение в ногу. Когда вы упали, то ударились головой. Слава богу, что кости черепа не пострадали, но у вас сотрясение мозга.  
\- Я ничего не помню.  
\- Это вполне естественно, сэр.    
Кое-что я помнил, конечно. Что мы делали в порту, кого ловили. Помню начало перестрелки, а дальше провал.   
Небольшой разговор совсем меня утомил. До чего я себя отвратительно чувствовал следующие три дня! Я не знаю, чем меня пичкали – очень боялся, что подсяду на лекарства, но  без них терпеть адские головные боли не было сил. Глаза я старался держать закрытыми – чуть устану, так начинало двоиться. Было бы необидно, если бы меня чиркнуло по голове пулей, - так ведь упал. С ногой, говорили, всё будет хорошо, но на вопрос, не отправят ли меня досрочно на пенсию, врач ничего определённого сказать не мог.   
Сиделка сообщила как-то, что обо мне многие справлялись. Ребята из Ярда не забывали. Жаль, что повидать никого не мог, хотя я хотел видеть, конечно, только одного человека. Не представляю, как он узнал о том, что со мной случилось, но никто другой не мог меня устроить в госпитале с таким комфортом.   
Но Холмс пришёл – совсем ненадолго, конечно. Я, как увидел его в дверях палаты, попытался сесть, и у меня закружилась голова.   
\- Лежи, лежи, - зашептал он, торопливо подходя к кровати и садясь рядом на стул.  
Он так тепло смотрел на меня, что я прослезился. Проклятая слабость.   
А Холмс погладил меня по щеке, наклонился и поцеловал. Я смутился и задержал дыхание.   
\- Полно тебе. – Заметил, конечно.   
Я принялся жаловаться на то, как мне тут надоело валяться. Ох, и что он так смотрел на меня? Я себя чувствовал совсем развалиной,  в голову лезло всякое… нехорошее. А он сидит и мне руку наглаживает.   
\- Когда будет можно, я заберу тебя к себе, - сказал вдруг Холмс. – За ногой посмотрит Уотсон.  
\- И как ты ему объяснишь?   
\- Он всё знает.  
Расспрашивать я не стал. Вроде бы причин для страхов не было, но я испугался. Испугался того, что Холмс, кажется, очень серьёзно настроен в отношении меня. Будь это месяц назад, я бы чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком. Но что он станет делать с отставником, которому ещё лечиться и лечиться?   
Просидев ещё немного, Холмс ушёл, когда сиделка постучала в дверь и, заглянув, сказала, что пора уже оставить больного в покое.

  
***  
Когда я очутился на Бейкер-стрит и занял  бывшую спальню доктора Уотсона, наступили странные дни. На меня иногда накатывало, и я так раздражался на всё. Не понимаю, как Холмс терпел, почему терпел?   
Потом понемногу я стал вставать, ходить, разрабатывать ногу. Запросился домой, а он расстроился. Очень расстроился. Я, не будь совсем уж идиотом, вспомнил наш старый разговор про то, что рвать привязанности больно. Остался.   
Иногда  я забывался, или мне становилось лучше, а доктор мне объяснил, что моя раздражительность и резкая смена настроения – это всё последствия травмы головы, и что я вроде как в этом не виноват. Тут главное подождать, и потом всё само постепенно пройдёт. Когда состояние у меня было приличное, казалось, что всё замечательно. Я же всё-таки любил Холмса.   
Как именно эскулап узнал о нас, я не спрашивал. Мне хватало того, что Уотсон принял это стоически, с другом отношений не порвал, но что-то мне подсказывало, что без его американки дело не обошлось.   
А через три месяца Холмс мне преподнёс сюрприз. Лежали мы с ним в постели, разговаривали, и тут он спрашивает:  
\- Ты в состоянии выдержать небольшую поездку в Сассекс?  
\- Наверное, да, но зачем?  
\- Посмотреть дом.   
\- Чей дом? – не понял я.   
\- Надеюсь, что наш. По крайней мере, можно оформить его так, что мы покупаем его в складчину, на двоих.   
\- Шерлок, ты не сошёл с ума? – я даже пощупал его лоб.   
\- Ты, кажется, говорил, что собираешься после отставки в деревню.- Он нахмурился и убрал мою руку.  
\- Да, но почему ты хочешь всё бросить и уехать со мной? И вообще устраиваешь мне райскую жизнь?  
\- Джордж, ты меня поражаешь. Ты не понял, что я тебя люблю?  
Вот такое поэтическое объяснение. Ну, спорить с Холмсом бесполезно. Если он что-то вобьёт себе в голову, то всё равно своего добьётся. Правда, когда я услышал про пчёл, то долго смеялся. Думал, что он шутит.   
А он их завёл. Разведение этих тварей стало для него такой же страстью, как в прошлом поимка преступников. Я себе забрал в вотчину небольшой садик вокруг дома.   
Холмс мне как-то сказал, что с лопатой и в рубашке с засученными рукавами, я выгляжу чрезвычайно соблазнительно для него.   
Собственно, уже зима, пчёлы спят себе в сарае в своих ульях. Уотсон иногда наведывается по выходным. В общем-то жизнь удалась, и хотя я иногда беспокоюсь, насколько хватит Шерлока, но он всегда чувствует, когда меня посещают ненужные размышления, и всегда знает, что делать, чтобы его инспектор поменьше думал.   
  
  



End file.
